Sakura Petals
by redichigo
Summary: After five years, they are finally united. He had waited so long for this. Now, the time has finally come. Sorry, I suck at summaries :D Sakulee Oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...wish I did though.

Sakura Petals

A boy stood quietly in the park, waiting. He hastily moved his black hair out of his eyes as the wind blew. It was spring, the time when the cherry blossoms would fall. "I miss her," he thought vaguely. He mentally shook himself. "Now isn't the time to be thinking of her. Not now…"

He began to walk towards the trail. Vast trees surrounded him as he walked. They were mostly cherry blossoms, her favorite ones. He sighed deeply. Things wouldn't be the same without her. He continued to walk towards the lake. The boy smiled slightly, feeling a tinge of nostalgia.

"_Tag! You're it! A small boy, about eight, began running towards a girl around his age. He chased after her, following her every move. Laughter filled the park as they chased each other. Zipping left and right, he never gave up. Huffing and puffing, the girl finally submitted to him. She raised her hands in defeat._

"_Alright, you win." The boy grinned. He had only met the pink haired girl for two weeks, yet it seemed like they've known each other for years. _

"_Ha, I told'cha couldn't beat me," he boasted. The girl scowled at him, thinking of ways to get back at him. An idea struck her. She stood up. _

"_Come on, I wanna show you something." He followed her. _

He remembered the way towards the place. Her favorite place. Her secret spot. He increased his pace, his longing increased. He passed a vast amount of trees, increasing his speed every second. If he didn't get there in time, it'll be too late.

_The two continued walking. Curious, the boy asked,_

"_Hey, where are we going?" The girl looked back, her eyes gleaming._

"_My secret place." She replied. This had only made him even more confused. Thousands of questions entered his head. He asked,_

"_Well, are we almost there?" The girl smiled._

"_Almost."_

He looked up. The petals His walk soon turned into run. "I can't be late!" He ran faster and faster, his speeding increasing dramatically. "I have to be there before all the petals fall," he thought to himself. "I promised her…"

"_Slowpoke, hurry up!"_

"_I'm coming! I'm coming!" The boy panted as they ran up the slope. Curiosity filled him as they scampered up and up, higher and higher. She stopped. She turned around to face him._

"_This is it," she whispered._

He looked up. He could see everything here, the lake, the buildings, everything. As if on cue, a breeze blew thru-out the valley; allowing the sakura petals to fall down towards him.

_He was awed. In front of them was a huge cliff dangling off the mountain. Below, he could see all the trees moving in a peaceful state. He could even see the lake, where they always played tag. _

_"Well, what do you think?" He couldn't find words to answer her question. _

_"It's…it's..." _

_"Yeah, I know." She stared off into space. She continued, "It gets better. Look." _

_As if on cue, the petals fell off, one by one. The two watched as thousands of pink petals swirled around them. _

He felt a presence behind him. Quickly, he turned around. A girl his age approached him. She smiled when she saw him. He couldn't believe what he saw. She changed. Her hair was much shorter now, and she seemed much more mature.

"You've……changed." She laughed at hearing those words.

"Well, you look no different at all!" She teased. "It's been what? Five years? Grow up already!" He smiled. Things grew quiet, as time passed. Finally, she spoke.

"I see you've kept your promised." He looked towards her.

"Of course! You have no idea how much I wanted to see you! The only way was to come here, like you said eons ago."

"Oh, come on, it's been only five years." Five years seemed like an eternity for him. He had waited everyday of his life for this moment.

" I missed you," he whispered.  
"Somehow…'" He looked up.  
"Huh?"  
"The world… being so empty makes it so huge. So huge, I fear I could get lost. It's like…"  
"The world…feels so huge, huh? If you vanish…I will too."


End file.
